For some time, users have been able to use a camcorder to make home movies. Recently, electronic devices such as cellular telephones may allow users to make short movies. However, such devices have limitations in the ability to create, direct, and edit movies. Also, the ability to make animated movies of any kind can be very difficult for many people.
In the past, computing applications such as computer games and multimedia applications used controllers, remotes, keyboards, mice, or the like to allow users to manipulate game characters or other aspects of an application. Some may even allow a user to create content to a certain extent. However, the ability to create content may be hidden behind a complex set of tools. Moreover, some techniques are primarily directed at character customization and, therefore, do not allow for a richer development of content such as movies.